


Pupation

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Hope, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pre-LoK: Defiance, Slash, Stream of Consciousness, Vampires, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: If more vampires were to grow wings Raziel could lead an expansion beyond Nosgoth's borders.





	Pupation

Still in disbelief as he stood before the mirror, Raziel spread his wings. Wings, just like those of their progenitors, except for his having orange leathery membrane instead of black feathers. How he had felt about the sky before becoming a vampire he couldn't remember but being capable of flight excited him. Well, perhaps capable was an overstatement as they barely extended the length of his shoulder blades. Yet, the thought of flying without having to change his form, as Kain did, was a pleasurable one. Kain would share in his excitement, surely ? After all, for one of them to regain a gift of the Ancients meant more could emerge in future pupations. Was that not why Kain had created the empire ? To regain the honour and prestige their race once held ? If more vampires, whether of the Razielim or otherwise, were to grow wings he could lead an expansion beyond Nosgoth's borders. For all that they knew, there could be living Ancients who had gotten frustrated with their suicidal peers and gone elsewhere. Even if those Ancients no longer lived, perhaps there'd been time enough for them to sire another subspecies of vampire. If there were, would they be peaceable or would force be necessary ? To start an expansion would mean obtaining permission.

He shivered and his wings fluttered as he imagined Kain's claws running over his wing bones. How wondrous it would be to feel them caress the delicate leather. His lack of heartbeat never bothered him when he was on his own. To lie on Kain's chest, however, and hear that steady beat while his was silent disquieted him in a way that only vague memories of humanity could. It also made him think: In the shattered remnants of Kain's soul did he ever pretend at humanity ? What had Kain even looked like as a human ? Never in all of his servitude had he questioned Kain's barely humanoid appearance. Had Kain died an old man or had the long hair known colour before a major pupation ? With Kain's temper it seemed that his hair'd once been a shade of fiery red. Though the golden irises had always amused him. Perhaps in life they'd been blue or grey or brown ? Something suitably sombre, instead of disproportionately cheerful. If he wanted to reach the palace at a good time he'd have to stop dallying and get moving. As this would signal the end of an era everything needed to be perfect. Carefully, he folded his wings and smoothed his banner. His emperor awaited.

It was a terrible thing to be right for the wrong reasons.


End file.
